


Of Sea Breezes and Typhoons

by AwkwardLilShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardLilShit/pseuds/AwkwardLilShit
Summary: Life did not turned out what they expected it to be. Still, they think it turned out for the better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Iwaizumi Hajime, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Iwaizumi Hajime and The Rest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a product of college induced stress. I hope you like it. Might edit after passing first sem.

They are, what you would call, an odd group. Well, maybe not that odd. All of them have a background on sports, specifically, volleyball. Three of them play as pro and he is a professional sport’s trainer. So, he guess that its enough for it to be their connection. But really, when he thinks about it, their personalities are so different that its quite surprising that they even get along.

Hinata is the same as Oikawa and Atsumu in some aspect. They all long for glory. But Atsumu and Oikawa tend to be so hungry for glory that they forget. 

They forget that they are humans too.

Today is one of those days.

Oikawa sits on the bed, while watching him massage Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu was whining, as usual, and Oikawa just laughs at him.

“It doesn’t hurt now, I swear.” Atsumu says, voice a bit muffled. It’s sometimes hard to decipher what he is trying to say when his face is smushed by a pillow.

“You know Iwa-chan won’t stop until he knows you’re in tip top shape Atsumu-chan,” Oikawa replies.

He hummed in agreement and continued to press and massage the knot. Atsumu goes back to groaning on the pillow and Oikawa eventually stands up and goes to the kitchen to bother Hinata while he’s cooking. Not that Hinata seems to mind, he can be dense at Oikawa’s flirting and sometimes he just does not mind Oikawa as a bother.

He continued his ministrations. Letting out a hum when a knot catches his attention, and occasionally whispering sorry when Atsumu flinches. He hates that his lovers push themselves to the limit. He swears that Hinata is the only one with self-preservation skill which can be surprising since he is the one bouncing from one place to another.

After finishing his shoulder, Iwaizumi moved lower till he was massaging on Atsumu’s lower back. Atsumu lets out the most guttural groan he has ever heard, and he felt his ears redden and his cheeks flush. Atsumu shifted and Iwaizumi looked up to see him peeking an eye.

“Enjoying yourself, Hajime-kun?” he asks. Hajime felt himself flush more, so he pressed deeper and was rewarded with Atsumu closing his eyes while letting out a hiss. 

“Now that’s a foul move, Iwa-chan.” Atsumu teases.

“Your masochistic side is showing, Atsumu,” he replied.

Atsumu just laughs and then hums in reply. Silence reigned and he can feel himself going autopilot while massaging Atsumu. After a while, he looks up and sees Atsumu looking at him and he stops.

“What’s wrong?” 

Atsumu wiggles and Iwaizumi got off his back. He watched as Atsumu flipped himself so that he was facing the ceiling and sighed.

“Have you… have you ever regretted,” he paused.

Iwaizumi looked at him, urging him to continue. He can feel that this is a heavy subject for Atsumu so he waits. Atsumu turns to look at him and he can see different type of emotions flash. Too fast for him to catch but enough to let him know that there is something.

“Have you ever regretted breaking up with Tooru?”

Iwaizumi paused. That was not what he was expecting, but at the same time he kind of was. 

“I did, I guess. At some point,” he bit his cheek and looked down on his hands, “We didn't really break up, you know?” He paused once again and looked at Atsumu only to see him look pensive.

"We just had a stress induced argument and some things made it worse. Then I realized we kinda did break up. But if going through that means having all of you then I grit my teeth and go through it again, I guess." He then pressed deeper against the knot.

“Even though it was messy.” Atsumu lets out a snort, “Messy isn’t even enough to cover what happened. We were on the headlines, Hajime!” he laughed.

Iwaizumu chuckled, looked down and scratched his neck, forgetting the oil staining his palms and scrunching his face when he realized what he just did.

He lifted his gaze back to Atsumu and sees mirth in his eyes. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He lingered there for a while before pulling away. Atsumu’s eyes remained closed before they opened again, his gaze still on him.

It always did things to Iwaizumi whenever his lovers have that focused glint in their eyes, as if daring you, challenging you to not look away. He finds it breathtaking.

“I don’t regret you,” he says. “Being with you felt good, and I don’t regret that. Being with all of you feels good, I really don’t regret it but maybe not being on the headlines would make it better.” And with that Atsumu snickered and stood up stretching. He watched as the sinewy muscles tense and relax, the joggers hanging on his lips and he licked his lips.

Atsumu is a fine specimen of a man.

“I’m glad,” Atsumu tells him and grins. He grinned back and stood up. Together they walked towards the door and sees Oikawa with his chin on top of Hinata’s head. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind and continues stirring the miso soup while telling Oikawa about the beach volleyball session he had with Heitor a week ago. Atsumu leaves his side and goes to Hinata to ask for a taste, but Oikawa shushes him, telling him to wait. Atsumu retaliates and soon, it turned to childish bickering. He wanted to tell them to stop, but looking at the grin they both have, the fond look Hinata gives them, he shakes his head and puts his head on top of his fist. 

Just watching them.

Smiling, Iwaizumi thought,” I’m lucky to have them.”


	2. Miya Atsumu and The Off-Season Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Atsumu didnt plan, think or consider his fate to be like this

Miya Atsumu cant say that this is what he expected to happen. All he knew, and decided, is that he would play volleyball till he reaches 80 or till his body betrayed him from the amount of rigorous training and torture it goes through every single day. Sure, he stretches regularly and eat healthy food, although not willingly, almost every day. He knows that not all players get to play at 80. 

But this fate is something he did not see coming.

He did not see himself sitting underneath a shade with Hajime in Rio de Janeiro watching Tooru and Shouyou play beach volleyball during their off seasons. Heck, he didn’t expect himself to be with anyone. Loud noises and girls always annoys him with their squealing during high school. So much that he demanded, begged, the brass band club to shut up when its his time to serve. Although it was also to intimidate their opponents but still. He can barely imagine himself in a relationship and now he’s dating three people all at once.

He wonders what 16 years old Miya Atsumu would think.

He would probably just do that “ick” face. Even though the “ick” face is an Osamu thing.

His train of thoughts were cut when he heard Hajime snickering beside him. He looks back up to see Tooru patting himself looking red in the face, and Shouyou covering his mouth with his shoulders still shaking.

He smirked to himself.

“Yo, Grand King! Did the sand taste like royalty?” 

Tooru turned to him and gave him the finger, which made Hajime laugh even louder. Some of the people turned to look at them, after hearing someone shout in Japanese before going back to what they were doing.

Despite the embarrassing commercial break of Oikawa Tooru, the so called ‘Grand King’, the game resumed as if nothing happened and Oikawa regained his honor by being the one to hit the final point. Tooru and Shouyou high fived before Shouyou turned to their opponents before thanking them for a good game.

Tooru walked his way towards them while Hinata stayed behind to take some pictures with their opponents who were fans of ‘Ninja Shouyou’. He could hear him speak in Portuguese and made a few hand gestures before laughing and taking a photo with them.

Even after years of playing indoor volleyball, his reputation on beach volleyball is still known especially in Rio where he trained for two years. 

Atsumu didn’t get it at first, why Shouyou decided to play beach volleyball to make himself stronger indoors. But during try-outs he got it. He saw the way he seemed to fly whenever he spikes a ball. And his balance seemed to be godly, no uneasy or faltering steps even after receiving his serves or finishing a minus tempo spike.

Tooru finally reached them and flopped between him and Hajime, whining about the sand and the sun. He passed him a water bottle while Hajime was messing up his hair with a towel to dry his hair from sweat. Hinata eventually returned and sat by his side and opened a bottle of water to drink.

He turned to look at him. “Playing any more games?” he asked.

Hinata continued drinking for a while before stopping and closing the bottle. “Nah, lets enjoy the shade for a while. Sometimes I forget that its really hot in Brazil.”Atsumu nodded in agreement and opened a bottle of cold soda to drink.

“That’s how you got that delicious tan all those years ago.” Oikawa quipped and winked at Hinata, who turned red and was shaking his head. Hajime slapped the back of Tooru’s head and told him to tone down his perverted thoughts. 

“But seriously Iwa-chan look at him!” Oikawa continued. “He can crush my head with those thighs, and I would thank him”

“Technically I came close on doing that,” Shouyou replied.

Atsumu choked and snorted the soda out of his nose. Tooru and Hinata jumped from shock and Hajime started patting his back aggressively. Although it feels like he’s repeatedly spiking his back. He groaned as the fizzy liquid dripped down from his nose, and burned like hell. 

After a while, Hajime stopped spiking his back and Hinata profusely apologized, Oikawa on the other hand sat beside him and said, “I forgot how much of a prude Tsumu-chan is.” 

Hajime and Shouyou both snorted, Tooru smiled and yelped Atsumu bumped him with his shoulder causing him to tip sideways and eat sand. Atsumu just rolled his eyes at him.

Yes, Atsumu didn’t think, plan or consider going to Rio to relax. He didn’t think, plan or consider snorting cold fizzy soda out his nose. And he most certainly didn’t think, plan or consider having three lovers. Still, life is good. He’s having the time of his life. And he knows that he will treasure the moments he has with them and will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA for those people who left kudos thank you so much! AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO GAVE THIS IDEA A CHANCE THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH


	3. Backstory part 1: Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime thought they were forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to @/kaialoves for helping me plot the timeline

2016: Irvine, California

Hajime thought they were forever.

They've known each other since they were six. They dated since they were 15. They've been going on for five years. They were supposed to be forever.

But they weren't. They ended before forever.

He stared at his phone and pressed the call button again. It's been a week since they fought. It wasn’t even something big. Just one missed call that escalated into something big. 

He should've set an alarm.

With the time difference between Argentina and California, plus the busy schedule of a pro volleyball player and a college second year student, they barely talk to each other. So they have to send each other their schedules, calculate when and what time they talk and he messed up. 

He really should've set an alarm.

Because of that one missed phone call, and Tooru's whining he snapped.

He remembered Tooru chastising him for sleeping in and how he missed him. But all he can think about is the amount of homework is piling on his desk, his upcoming test, the shift he's about to take and he just snapped. 

He snapped and told Tooru his life doesn't revolve around him. 

The words left his mouth before his brain can even comprehend it. 

And it was already too late when it did because Tooru already dropped the call. And blocked him.

Blocking him was something Tooru always does whenever they fight. 

He has a feeling this time is different from the previous ones though.

Cue Iwaizumi a week later, still unable to call Tooru and is slowly losing his patience. 

\---

Things didn’t seem to go his way after that. First, he woke up late and missed a class. Second, someone from his other class spilled coffee on him. And the worst of all, his phone got snatched. Its as if luck decided to mess with him even more, Tooru also blocked him from all his social media accounts.

He didn’t mind it the first week. This happens a lot of time recently, whenever Tooru feels too strung up and Hajime messes up his responses. They end up fighting, he ends up getting blocked and a few days later, Tooru will message him again, and they'll apologize to each other and resume to their usual dynamic.

Except it didn’t happen.

Hajime waited, and waited, and waited. But Tooru never messaged him. Never reached out to him.

And at that moment he felt something deep inside him break. 

He always knew Tooru occupied a lot in his life. They had been together for a long time now. Despite fighting, they established a routine of sorts. A routine that unconciously became a routine. He wants to cry about it but he can't even shed a tear. He just feels numb.

Hajime feels lost because is his dream worth more than Tooru or is Tooru worth more than his dreams and future?

\---  
Things started to become a blur after that. He'd attend his classes, take notes and over all do a good job. But his mind is like covered in mist. Sometimes he swears he can hear the specific ringtone he gave Tooru, only to realize he has a new phone and Tooru doesn’t even know his number. He can't even get his number because Tooru stopped talking to his parents after he came out gay. He tried reaching out to his sister only for no one to answer. 

He didn’t know Tooru consumed so much of his life until he was suddenly just gone.

And so his life remained gray.

Some days he just doesn’t speak. Some days he forgets to eat and drowns himself in his assignments and projects. He gets more shifts at his part time job.

He started smiling less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik its kinda short but I hope you liked it!


End file.
